


Serene

by waywardodysseys



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Cussing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You have ADHD and getting stuck with doing mundane paperwork gets to you one night while working with Peña and Murphy.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Serene

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> *This fic was requested.*

You sigh heavily and angrily as you place another stack of paperwork on your desk.

Murphy and Peña look over at you.

“Why do you two always have to get in trouble?” You ask.

Murphy and Peña glance at one another then back at you.

“I thought you loved doing paperwork,” Peña remarks sarcastically. 

You glare at him as Murphy hides a laugh.

“Not yours,” you reply, “you should be doing your own.”

Peña shrugs and holds out his hand, “give me some.”

“Now, wait a goddamn minute,” Murphy’s voice is in shock, “Javier Peña doing paperwork? A sight to behold.”

You hand Javier a couple of files before taking a seat at your desk.

Javier looks at Murphy, “I said I’ll help. Why don’t you?”

Murphy sighs, “fine.”

You laugh lightly and smile as you hand some files over to Murphy.

The three of you settle in for the night to focus on clearing up the paperwork.

\-------

Your eyes are tired. You want to close them and sleep. The words on the pages have become blurry and incoherent. 

You moan inwardly as your place your head in your hands. Your legs become jittery and begin bouncing under your desk.

“Okay there agent Y/L/N?” Peña asks lightly.

You lift your eyes and look at Peña. Take in his serious dark brown eyes, the mustache above his lips. “I’m fine.”

He looks you over. “I’ll go get some us some coffee.”

Murphy pulls out a flask, “make it some Irish coffee.”

The three of you laugh. 

Minutes later Peña returns with cups of coffee, the steam billowing from the hotness of the liquid fills the room with the aroma. 

You take a sip of the hot liquid as Murphy pours a little alcohol in his and Peña’s cups.

“Come on Y/N,” Murphy grins, “you know you want some.”

You hold out your cup and watch as Murphy pours some liquor into your coffee. You grimace at the taste but at least you hope this will get you through the rest of the night.

“Not an Irish coffee fan?” Peña laughs as he sits down.

You shrug and put your cup down then return to the mundane paperwork.

*

Hours later you can’t believe you’re still at the embassy doing all this paperwork. 

“This is fucking ridiculous!” You now sigh heavily in the quietness.

“It’s okay,” Javier sighs as he looks over at you.

“It isn’t Javier! It isn’t!” You nearly shout at him. 

Murphy glances at you and raises an eyebrow, “we are helping.”

“I know,” you ground out, “but this is all mundane! It’s an awful enormous amount of paperwork for a week’s worth of shit you two do.”

“Hey now,” Peña’s voice is calm, “you’re there with us.”

You smirk at him, “but I don’t get in trouble. And I’m left to do it all! Left to clean up your messes! Make sure the C.I.A. doesn’t forget us in intel. And damn well make sure the ambassador doesn’t fire either of your asses!”

Your blood is boiling and you’re overly warm. Everything is getting to you all at once. You feel like you’re their boss even though you’re an agent like them.

“I go from one file to the next, and it’s just,” you sigh frustrated, “ugh, I can’t focus or I lose focus. Words blur together. Words become incoherent. Then I can’t comprehend a fucking thing!”

You stand up and walk away from your desk. You need air.

Peña looks at Murphy then down at his paperwork. 

He sighs as he grabs his jacket, “I’m going to go check on her.”

Murphy stretches, “I’m going to go home. See Connie, the baby.”

Peña nods then leaves the area. He makes his way towards a set of stairs, climbs them then heads out a set of doors into the warm night air.

He lights a cigarette as he approaches you leaning against the balcony’s railing.

“Here,” Peña remarks as he hands out his cigarette.

You look between Peña and the cigarette. You take the cigarette, place it between your lips and suck on it then remove it from your mouth as you blow out the smoke.

Peña takes the cigarette back and places it in his mouth. “Maybe you need to release stress another way.”

You laugh and roll your eyes. “Always willing to help.”

Peña shrugs, “I’ve never seen you like that before. We’ve been working together longer than Murphy’s been here Y/N.”

“I know,” you sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Peña remarks.

“No it’s not! You and Murphy are out lollygagging while I have to do fucking paperwork.”

“I know,” Peña retorts.

“Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy doing the raids and helping you when you need it but you,” you point at Peña, “you and Murphy think nothing happens when you two go home.”

“We helped tonight!”

“That’s tonight Javier!” You lash back.

God you wanted to strangle him.

“I’m sorry,” you sigh as you begin pacing.

“Stop apologizing Y/N.”

“Says the man who doesn’t give a care in the world for paperwork!”

“You know with Escobar things have escalated.”

“I know,” you sigh as you lean against the balcony’s railing.

Your leg is fidgeting and begins bouncing again.

Javier walks up to you, places his hands on your arms. “Hey now. Stay calm. There’s no need to become such a worrywart over mundane and boring paperwork.”

“Yeah, well maybe you and Murphy need to help more often than you do.”

Peña grins, “all you need to do is ask.”

You watch as Peña stubs out his cigarette in one of the ash trays along the balcony. Many people came out here for a smoke break throughout the day.

“Come on,” Peña walks towards the door, “let me help you focus more clearly and show you how I handle it.”

You raise your eyebrows and follow him back inside to your area.

“Where’s Murphy?” You ask noticing he’s missing.

“Went home. He has a family. Unlike us.” Peña replies.

You snort. “You’re married to the job and the open legs of—”

Peña glares at you, “hey now! I’m here helping you!”

You giggle, “geesh get a grip Peña!”

Peña shakes his head as he watches you take a seat at your desk. He leans against your desk and crosses his arms.

“Close your eyes,” Peña whispers.

“Javier,” you ground out.

“Come on now. Close them please.”

You close your eyes then open one and watch him.

“What did I say?”

You smile and close the one eye.

“Clear your mind and think of tranquility.” Peña utters in an airy voice.

You raise a brow. “Do this often?”

“When I need some serenity from the chaos of life and what I do, yes.” He replies truthfully.

You clear your mind. You think of the sand between your toes, the smell of the ocean air, the sound of the waves crashing along the shore.

“Where are you?” Peña’s voice cuts through.

“The ocean.”

“You?”

“Home. Texas.”

You keep quiet. Javier rarely talked about where he came from. When it was brought up, he always said ‘memories’ and ‘drop it.’ So you did. 

Minutes tick by and you slowly open your eyes. You sweep them over Javier’s form. You’ve never seen him so calm in the time you’ve known him.

“You okay Javi?” Your voice is a whisper.

Javier opens his eyes and hangs his head, “yeah.”

You don’t say anything.

Javier looks down at you, “better?”

You nod your head. “Always enjoy picturing being back home.”

“California, right?”

You grin, “yes.”

Javier unfolds his arms and removes himself from your desk.

“Thank you.”

Javier looks at you, “you’re welcome. Just remember when it’s getting crazy hectic and the mundane paperwork is getting to you, just think of home, think of the ocean.”

“And don’t be afraid to ask for help,” you supply.

“Yes, never be afraid to ask for help.” Javier remarks as he grins.

You look at the time then at the pile of paperwork. You stand and grab your jacket.

“Where you going?” Javier asks.

“Time to go home Javi,” you sigh, “besides I feel serene, and I want a decent night’s sleep for once.”

Javier watches you go. He sighs then stands, “wait for me. I’ll walk you out.”

You wait for Javier and smile as he approaches you at the elevator. 

You couldn’t ask for a better colleague, and friend, than Javier Peña.


End file.
